Link adaptation in a wireless system is part of radio resource management and may comprise a set of algorithms and parameters to optimize the utilization of an air interface and hardware and assure adequate radio link quality (error bit rate). In the case of radio communication systems based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers 802.16 (IEEE 802.16) standard, it may be the primary responsibility of a base station controller (BS) to dynamically manage: channel allocation, subscriber (SS) transmission parameters (such as, transmit power, modulation scheme and/or error correction scheme) and/or subscriber handover. Such dynamic management by a BS may be based on measured link quality indicators. In this way, radio resources may be efficiently allocated according to various radio conditions. In order to allocate available radio resources efficiently, a BS may select transmission parameters from a variety of available modulation schemes, subscriber transmission powers and error correction schemes, such as, forward error correction coding and repetition coding. At times it may be enough to adjust subscriber transmission power only. At other times, modulation and coding may be adjusted as well. Standards, such as IEEE 802.16, may define generic rules or procedures for radio bandwidth allocation and protocols for delivering information to participants. However, standards do not define exactly how the radio resources should be allocated and how the transmission parameters should be set. Hardware and/or software vendors may provide link adaptation methods enabling a BS to handle changes in radio conditions.